A day in the life of Mr Crepsley-cat
by Hakuraki
Summary: Just a cute little piece of fluff with Darren and Crepsley. Cat AU. NO SLASH!
Mr. Crepsley-cat was laying on a soft carpet in a pleasantly warm room, feeling completely relaxed. There was no worries in the cat's mind as he rolled on to his left side and let out a low purr. His eyes fluttered close and he listened to the silence of the room. Darren had run of to somewhere but that hardly mattered at the moment. The crackling of the fire was the only sound breaking the silence. At least it was until Mr. Crepsley heard frantic running. _Oh dear god no_ he thought as he opened his eyes just in time to see a small black kitten rushing towards him. _There goes my peace_ he sighed in his head as the smaller cat plunged into him. Larten hissed and stood up, his tail whipping behind him as he gave the small kitten a glare. He noticed that the kitten was muddy and there was water dripping from his fur, making a puddle on the carpet. _Darren! What have you been doing for the last hour and what do you think you are doing now, running inside tracking mud all over the place?!_
The black feline took a small step backwards when he heard the hiss from the older cat. His tail went between his legs and his gaze shifted to the floor. _Well, you know, I was just playing outside and I- well- I kinda fell in a puddle_. He glanced at Mr. Crepsley quickly before lowering his head again. The older cat was still staring at him and Darren could feel irritation rolling of Mr. Crepsley who let out another hiss. _So you decided that it would be an excellent idea to run into the house BEFORE cleaning yourself so that you could get the floors and carpets and, most importantly, ME wet and dirty? It would certainly be a welcomed change if you would use that brain of yours every once in a while._ This made the kitten in front of him shift awkwardly, which sparked Larten's curiosity. Darren lifted his head again only to lower it again almost immediately. _Well.. I.. It's just that I...Idon'tknowhowtodoitproperly._  
Larten froze for a second. This was definitely not what he had expected. Something arrogant and disrespectful yes, but not this. He hadn't realised how young and helpless this kitten really was. The thought that the kitten really was too young to clean himself had never even crossed his mind. Now that he looked at Darren he noticed that he was shivering. The brat was probably freezing since it was quite cold outside. The kitten sneezed miserably and Larten did something he never thought he would. He took a step closer and picked the kitten up by his neck, careful to not hurt him with his teeth. He carried the kitten closer to the fire and put him down before sitting next to him. Before he would change his mind, or before the kitten could run away, he wrapped his paw around Darren and started licking him clean.  
The kitten tensed and tried to scramble away _Hey! Mr. Crepsley! What are you doing?!_ Mr. Crepsley lightly swatted the small kitten before continuing. _Stay still! What does it look like I'm doing? I have to clean you since you obviously can't do it yourself and I most certainly won't allow you to run around this dirty!_ He continued licking the kitten's silky black head and nuzzled his nose in the soft fur, wondering why this felt so natural. He brushed the warm feeling aside and pulled the kitten even closer to him. Darren on the other hand had relaxed, actually enjoying being this close to the older male. He adored his mentor and loved these rare moments of affection, even though he would never admit it. He couldn't help a small purr escaping his throat as he buried his head in Mr. Crepsleys' warm fur.  
 _Damn you troublesome brat. Do you have any idea how much work you cause me?_ Mr. Crepsley hissed after he was done. Darren looked up to him innocently, rolling on to his back. _If I'm so much trouble then why do stick up with me? Is it because you care but won't admit it?_ The kitten swished his tail around playfully, for they both knew that he was right. Mr. Crepsley just puffed his fur and glared at him _Go play somewhere dry and clean and let me sleep for a while_ he hissed and swatted towards the kitten. Darren dodged the swat and ran from the room. Larten lay down on the carpet, closed his eyes again and allowed the warm feeling spread in his chest as he thought about the small black cat he had grown to love.


End file.
